Loialitate si respect
by Lena Inris
Summary: Intr-o zi obisnuita, sau aproape obisnuita. Milgazia are un vizitator, care el are o admirație secreta fata de ea, dar el ar nega asta, dar in aceias zi el doreste s-o impresioneze. Memphis, ucenicul sau, ii da o mana de ajutor sau mai bine spus, ea il sfatuieste.


Author Note: Bine ați venit. Acesta este primul meu FanFic Zelas/Milgazia. Sper să vă placă. Este posibil ca Memphis sa fie OOC (ieșit din caracter) fiindcă eu nu știu nimic despre personalitatea ei, decât că ea e rece și are respect pentru Milgazia. Toate personajele sunt din Slayers, nimic unul dintre ele nu-mi aparțin, decât povestea. Deși eu nu știu prea multe despre cum este viața lui Milgazia așa că poate povestea să fie doar un pic, A.U. (Deși eu nu știu sigura)

Pentru a suta oara în aceea dimineața, Milgazia primise în aceea zi, vizite peste vizite. Milgazia, Liderul din Valea Dragonilor, aparținând Regelui Dragon de Apa, ofta în sinea sa în frustrare. Vizitele pe care le primea în aceea zi nu păreau că se vor termina prea curând și știa că toate aceste vizite în continuu vor ține până în ziua în care se va termina sezonul dragonilor, un eveniment în care se întâmpla odată pe an, în care dragoni se folosesc de aceasta ocazie pentru a-și găsi un partener sau pentru a-și depune oule.

Milgazia rămase liniștit în biblioteca sa, singurul loc liniștit care putea să-i atragă atenția de la nebunia care sa produs în Vale de fiecare data de acest sezon. În aceea zi, era o zi libera pentru el, totuși, fiindcă nimeni nu cerea nimic prea mult de la el fiindcă toți erau ocupați cu treburile lor. Deși Milgazia, avea gânduri să mai zboare prin jur, pentru a se asigura că totul era în regula în Valea lui. Până la urmă, el era Liderul și trebuia să se asigure că totul era bine și că nimic suspect nu se petrecea. Chiar dacă zborul prin Vale, era o activitate pe care îi făcea plăcere, dar acum, cel puțin în această perioadă, găsea zborul mai puțin acceptabilă. Dragonii de aur feminin îl opreau adesea de la treburile lui, doar ca să discute cu el despre niște lucruri fără valoare sau despre ceva ce nici măcar nu-l interesa si nici nu aveau legătura cu treburile sale ca Lider.

In alte cuvinte, pentru Milgazia, singura perioadă din an, care o găsea enervanta, era chiar acest moment al anului, adică sezonul dragonilor. El își pierduse de mult timp numărul Dragonilor de aur feminin care venise la el doar din interes sau din pricina acestei ocazii. Odată cu venirea primăverii, este sezonul dragonilor, care doresc să se împerecheze și să se înmulțească, dar asta e doar o stare care se întâmplă odată pe an, fiindcă dragoni puteau să se împerecheze și să depună oua când vor.

In biblioteca sa, Milgazia dădu pagina, citind în continuarea cartea lui, până a auzit o ciocnitură timidă în ușă. El își ridica privirea și ofta în sinea sa. Putea să pună pariu pe un sac întrec de monete de aur că știe cine era la ușă.

\- Intră.

In mica bibliotecă, intra o fată tânără, pe care Milgazia o cunoștea doar din priviri. El o știa fiindcă ea mai venea la el câteodată, deși, ea îl vizita mai mult în sezonul Dragonilor. Deși el, nu știa nimic despre ea, dar el asculta tot ce ea avea de spus de fiecare data când ea venea să-i vorbească. Până la urmă chiar dacă era sau nu sezonul dragonilor, Milgazia îi asculta pe toți, până la urmă toți din Vale erau din clanul său, iar el le dădea atenția cuvenită, chiar dacă știa că nu era nimic important.

\- Mă scuzați dacă v-am deranjat, Lider Milgazia, mi s-a cerut să vă aduc ceaiul de după amiază.

Milgazia încuviință și spuse „mulțumesc" din politețe. Știa că ceaiul era făcut de ea și ceea ce spusese era doar o scuză, pentru a putea să-i servească lui. Cel puțin, știa asta fiindcă doar odată pe an se întâmplă să aibă ceaiul de după amiaza și asta se întâmpla sa fie fix doar în timpul sezonul Dragonilor. El nu ceruse niciodată ceai, daca vroia ceai, își făcea singur. Cu toate acestea era nepoliticos să spună asta către tânăra fată, așa că se mulțumea doar să spună un simplu mulțumesc.

\- Este ceva ce aș putea să vă ajut?

\- Regret să spun, dar acum nu e nimic ce ai putea face.

\- Înțeleg, domnule, spuse fata un pic cu dezamăgire în clas.

In momentul în care fata ieși, la ușa stătea un dragon de aur masculin în forma sa umană. Milgazia îl văzu, așa că dragonul de aur intră în bibliotecă ținând în brațe un pachet din hârtie și plin de scrisori.

\- Mă scuzați că vă deranjez, Lidere Milgazia. Ați primit acest pachet, unde ar trebui să-l pun?

\- Pumele printre celelalte documente.

\- Aaa… mă scuzați, domnule Lider, spuse el transpirând. Acestea sunt de fapt scrisori de la domnițe.

\- Atunci, doar lasă-le aici, mă voi uita la ele mai târziu, ofta Milgazia.

Dragonul încuviință și așeză pachetul pe colțul măsuței de cafea la care se afla Milgazia. Dragonul făcu o plecăciune în respect și plecă. Milgazia se uită la pachet cu o mică încruntare și ofta în frustrare. Era o treabă în plus care el era nevoit să o facă în sezonul Dragonilor, o treabă care nu-i făcea plăcere, dar deși, nu era obligat s-o facă. Se gândea să arunce doar o mică privire la ele, iar apoi va vedea ce sa facă cu ele. Deși pentru el, era nepoliticos din partea lui să le arunce, așa că se va gândi mai târziu la ce va face cu acele scrisori.

ZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZ

Intre timp, la Wolf Pack Island, Lord Zelas BeastMaster stătea confortabilă pe tronul ei, în castelul ei. Având într-o mână un pahar de vin, care lua și savura fiecare înghițitură din lichidul roșu. Alteori, îi plăcea să fumeze și se distra făcând inele de fum. De obicei asta erau zilele ei obișnuite: Dădea ordine slujitorilor ei, fuma și bea vin, și mai privea uneori și ce se întâmpla în lumea din afară prin planul astral. Ea nu-și părăsea niciodată castelul ei, și dacă pleca de acolo, era doar ca să-și viziteze frații, ceilalți doi Lorzi ai Întunericului rămași în viață.

În una din zile, ceva s-a schimbat. Zilele în care Zelas doar stătea și privea totul din planul astral, s-au dus. Acum, se părea că avea mereu câte ceva de făcut, a început chiar să iasă din castelul ei pentru a putea vizita un anumit Dragon din Valea Dragonilor. Fapt care era surprinzător, fiindcă Dragoni și Mazoku erau în continuu război una cu cealaltă. Dacă cineva i-ar fi spus lui Zelas cu mult timp în urmă, că ea ar ajunge să fie prieten cu un dragon de aur, ea doar ar râde și ar ucide pe oricine care i-a venit ideea să spună aceea gluma scandaloasă. Deși, pe vremea când Zelas și Luna Inverse erau prieteni, Zelas a avut ocazia să-l întâlnească pe Milgazia, dar fiindcă el era prieten cu Luna, Zelas nu putea să-și permite să omoară dragonul de aur și să-și distrugă planurile de avea pe Luna Inverse de partea ei. Deci așa s-au petrecut lucrurile și cumva, îi făcea plăcere compania lui. Pentru ea, el era un dragon de aur ciudat, putea să recunoască cu fără nici-o ezitare, îi plăcea să îl tachineze și să-l enerveze, practic, cu alte cuvinte, îi plăcea gustul sentimentelor lui negative, dar pe lângă asta ii plăcea compania lui, chiar dacă el era un dragon de aur.

De fiecare dată când vroia să-și părăsească castelul ca să meargă în Valea Dragonilor, ea se asigura că toți slujitorii ei avea ceva de făcut în timp ce ea era placată. Zelas nu putea să permite ca slujitori ei să stea degeaba sau să ia o pauza. De fiecare dată după ce făcea treaba asta, se teleporta și reapărea chiar în locul în care se afla Milgazia. Milgazia a simțit imediat aura ei întunecată când Zelas apăru chiar lângă el. El își ridică privirea, ca să vadă pe Zelas sprijinită cu coatele pe masa de cafea, pe toată fața ei se citea amuzamentul.

\- Ce faci aici, Zelas?

Milgazia se ridica imediat de pe scaunul său și începu să tragă perdelele și verifică că ușa este încuiată. El nu înțelegea de ce o lasă pe Zelas să-l viziteze în Vale. Dragonii deja începeau să devina suspicioși sau așa credea Milgazia. El știa că singurul ei motiv că ea venea in Vale, era doar ca să-și umple stomacul astral. El nu știa de ce, dar la acest gând îl făcea să simte un mic fior. Totuși, el i-a spus deja de numărate ori să nu mai vină în Vale, dar ea nu-l asculta. Lucru care era de așteptat, până la urmă, ea era un Lord Mazoku, ea făcea până la urmă tot ce vroia. Totuși, Milgazia nu-și dorea ca cineva din clanul său, sau chiar toata rasa dragonilor, să afle despre asta, fiindcă aceste mici întâlniri se putea interpreta grijit iar Milgazia ar fi fost numit un trădător.

\- Oh, ceea ce faci, Milgazia?

\- Dacă ai de gând să mă vizitezi, ai putea cel puțin să mă anunți.

\- Ah, dar știi ceva Milgazia. Văzându-te cum sigilezi toata camera ca să nu intre chiar și cel mai mic gândac, eu aș fi crezut că aveai niște gânduri obraznice.

Milgazia se opri pentru o clipă confuz și când înțelege ce a vrut să spună Zelas, el roși în jenă, iar Zelas rânji mulțumita la vederea reacții lui.

\- Eu încă nu pot să cred că încă faci glume de genul acesta, Zelas. Milgazia merse si se așeza din nou la masa.

\- Oh, așa se salută un vechi prieten, Milgazia? Ma jignești.

Milgazia îi era greu sa creadă asta. Știind ca Zelas e un Mazoku, un Lord Întunecat Mazoku. In al doilea rând, rânjetul ei trăda orice prefăcătorie, se părea că Zelas era intr-o dispoziție foarte buna azi, în momentul de față.

\- Serios acum, Zelas. Ce faci aici?

\- De ce Milgazia, ca de obicei. Îmi vizitez vechiul meu prieten dragon de aur. Cât vad eu, se pare că ai multe admiratoare, spuse ea, începând să deschidă pachetul și deschizând una dintre scrisori și începu sa rada. Oh, my, eu nu știam că ești așa popular.

\- Asta nu are nimic de a face cu admirația. Eu până la urma sunt Liderul lor, ei au un respect față de mine.

Zelas râse mai mult la asta iar Milgazia se încruntă confuz la izbucnirea ei. Zelas încercă să se calmeze când îi văzu reacția lui și întrebă cu o sprânceana ridicata în surprindere.

\- Tu nu-mi spune că nu le-ai citit vreodată.

\- Scuza-mă?

\- Eu am întrebat. Fiindcă e clar că n-ai deschis vreodată o scrisoare de la dragonii de aur feminin.

\- Eu nu am timp de așa ceva.

\- Prea râu, surâde ea, e ușor să vad dezamăgirea lor, căci ele chiar s-au chinuit să scrie scrisori lungi de dragoste pentru iubitul lor Lider, doar ca să rămâne necitite.

Milgazia se încruntă și el o urmărea cum ea lua un scaun și se așeză la măsuța de cafea și puse pachetul în brațele ei și începu să citească tot conținutul din interiorul scrisorilor. El se uita la ea surprins, dar vedea că ea râdea în timp ce citea conținutul scrisorilor.

\- Zelas, ce faci?

\- Dacă tu nu ai nici-o intenție să le citești, atunci o voi face eu, spuse ea fără să ridice privirea la el.

\- De ce? Întreba el nedumerit. Eu aș crede ca ai deveni bolnav, dacă te-ai fi apucat să citești ceva de genul asta.

\- In mod normal, lucruri de genul acesta doar mi-ar fi dat dureri de cap, dar eu sunt un Lord, Milgazia. Eu nu slăbesc la niște cuvinte dulci mâzgălite pe hârtie, să nu mai vorbim că astea sunt doar cuvinte. In plus, este amuzant să citesc ceea ce acești mici dragoni prostii îți scriu. Este totuși păcat că nu ai citit nici măcar una.

\- Ceea ce ele scriu, e scris cu sinceritate, așa cum ele mă vad. Eu tot nu văd nimic de râs la asta. E până la urma părerea lor.

\- Ah, atunci, tu trebuie neapărat să le citești!

Zelas apucă una dintre scrisorile pe care le citise deja și o flutura în fața lui Milgazia. Milgazia lua scrisoarea și își aruncă o privire la ea. Ochii lui crescură în groaza iar fața lui devenea tot mai roșie în timp ce citea. Zelas stătea și rânjea mulțumita. După ce Milgazia termină de citit scrisoarea, el o mototoli si o aruncă la nimereala, fața lui încă roșie.

\- Eu încă tot nu înțeleg cum de eu încă te las în continuare în casa mea.

\- Pur si simplu, eu sunt prea irezistibila pentru tine, tachina ea.

\- Eu cred că nu are nici-o o legătura cu farmecul tău, Zelas. Spuse el zâmbind care o făcu pe Zelas să scoată limba la el in dezacord.

\- Asta nu a fost deloc amuzant, a fost răspunsul ei.

\- Da, este amuzant și n-ai cum să mă contrazici aici.

Zelas doar îl privi în dezacord, dar rânjetul ei reveni pe fața ei.

\- Apropo, dacă tu nu citești aceste scrisori, de obicei care era soarta lor. Eu nu te vad, că le arunci pur și simplu, ai bunele maniere și respect pentru dragonii tai, până la urmă.

\- Asta nu e o informație pe care e nevoie s-o știi.

\- Dar eu insist, vreau să știu totul.

Milgazia se gândi pentru o clipă și apoi oftă.

\- De obicei le dau lui Memphis să facă orice vrea cu ele. Ea este ucenicul meu și locuiește în apropiere. Eu îi dau toate scrisorile, dar nu știu ce se întâmplă cu ele. Așa cum ai spus, eu nu îndrăznesc să fac gestul de a le arunca.

\- Vrei să spui Memphis Linesword? Eu am auzit de ea de la Xellos. Ea este un elf care poarta Zenaffa Armor, nu-i așa?

\- Practic, da.

Se lăsă liniște iar Milgazia privea pe Zelas cum se distra citind scrisorile. Râsetele se auzeau puternic iar Milgazia începu să se teama că cineva poată auzi și să vine încoace. Mereu se simțea tot mai nervos, se simțea ca un copil care știe că făcea ceva greșit iar Zelas nu-l ajuta niciodată să-l facă să se simte liniștit.

\- Eu tot nu vad punctul tău, de ce e așa amuzant? Până la urmă, acele femei, s-au chinuit să scrie acele scrisori, chiar dacă ceea ce au scris e aproape scandalos, ele s-au străduit s-o facă fiindcă le pasa cu adevărat. In plus, nu toata lumea poate să scrie o scrisoare de dragoste.

\- Ei bine, Milgazia. In general scrisorile au conținuturi scandaloase, fiindcă sunt puse tot felul de exagerări ca sa demonstreze destinatorului ca sunt serioși. Dar o scrisoare poate fi mai mincinoasă decât vorbele însă-și. Spunând sentimentele cuiva printr-o scrisoare dă dovadă de lașitate fiindcă le e frica să privească reacția destinatorului.

Milgazia ridica o sprânceană neimpresionat de răspunsul ei.

\- Poate, dar ar fi oarecum, interesant să vă văd pe dumneavoastră, scriind o scrisoare de dragoste mai bune decât toate celelalte pe care le-am primit.

\- Ar fi o idee buna, rade ea. Dar din păcate mă tem că știi deja ce va fi conținutul.

\- Tu o să-ți bați joc de mine, nu?

\- Tu nu ai simțul umorului.

\- De câte ori trebuie să îți spun că umorul tău nu mă amuză, spuse el plictisit.

\- Ah, my, Milgazia. Tu chiar ești încăpățânat. Tu nu mă poți minți.

Milgazia doar dă ochii peste cap la asta.

\- Să nu mai vorbim că eu pot vedea prin masca ta de indiferență, continua ea. Tu nu ai nici o idee să te ocupi cu femeile. Știi să fi diplomat, dar nu știi să fi discret când vine vorba de ceva care te deranjează sau când nu ești de acord de un lucru. Iar dovada mea se bazează pe conversația noastră.

\- Te contrazic, Zelas. Știu cum să mă descurc cu femeile, atât cu cele pe care nu sunt interesat cât și cu cele pe care ma interesează.

\- Sa recunosc, ar fi amuzant să te privesc încercând.

Milgazia zâmbi ridicându-se și începu să meargă spre ușă.

\- Știi bine, că n-ar trebui să judeci o carte după coperta, Lord Zelas. Dacă vreți vă pot demonstra. Noroc că știu pe cineva care chiar mi-aș dori să impresionez.

Zelas îl privi surpriză, rânjetul de pe fața ei dispăru. Ea nu putea nega că el a surprins-o cu hotărârea lui, asta o făcu curioasă.

\- Apreciez hotărârea dumneavoastră, presupun. La ce te gândești?

Milgazia doar zâmbi la ea și își flutură degetul arătător, gestul o făcu pe Zelas sa se gândească la preotul ei.

\- Vei, vedeam dar acum, acela este un secret, care apoi el ieși pe ușă.

Zelas ramase acolo, fără cuvinte. În măsura ce se gândea despre ce punea el la cale Liderul Dragon,devenea din ce în ce mai curioasă. Pentru un moment se gândi să-l spioneze și să vadă ce fel de Dragon prost a îndrăznit să atragă atenția lui Milgazia. Era inevitabil, că nu se va întâmpla ca un dragon de aur să trezească interesele lui Milgazia. Până acum a fost amuzată să privească cum niște dragoni prostii se învârteau ca niște prosti, cu niște cuvinte dulci, în jurul cuiva care nu era interesat în ele. Deși, doar imaginând pe Milgazia cu unul dintre aceste persoane, o deranjau cumva. Un lucru era clar pentru Zelas. Nimeni, dar chiar nimeni, nu avea nici un drept să pună un deget pe dragonul ei preferat.

Zelas se teleportă în planul astral, hotărâtă să-l spioneze și să afle ceea ce el punea la cale și pe cine avea el de gând să impresioneze. Dar mai ales și pentru a afla cine e dragonul și s-o ucidă… sau ar putea s-o tortureze, moartea în mod rapid, ar fi fost o pedeapsa mult prea blândă.

Căutând prin planul astral, gâzi ușor locația lui Milgazia care părea că vorbea cu cineva, în care Zelas o recunoscu fiind Memphis. Ea rămase în planul astral, privind și ascultând pe cei doi.

\- Desigur, Milgazia-ojisama, dar pentru ce îți trebuie toate astea?

\- Eu am nevoie de ele, vreau să impresionez pe cineva.

\- Cu vin? Întrebă ea cu neîncredere. De ce nu încerci să o impresionezi cu ciocolată sau cu flori?

\- Știi că ea nu e genul care ar aprecia aceste cadouri… poate doar dacă ii over flori otrăvitoare sau moarte. În plus, știu că iubește vinul.

Memphis se gândi pentru o clipă până își dă seama despre cine vorbește Milgazia și pe cine vroia să impresioneze. Când își dă seama, privirea ei se aspri un pic.

\- Eu înțeleg, Milgazia-ojisama. Deși, eu simt nevoia să te întreb. Tu o iubești?

După câteva momente de tăcere, Milgazia răspunse.

\- Eu nu cred că sentimentele mele ar conta pentru ea.

\- Întra-adevăr, Ojisama? E chiar așa greu să recunoști? Memphis își încrucișă brațele. Tu m-ai învățat să fiu atentă. Tu o cauți și încerci mereu să afli câteva ceva despre ea, ai chiar și o hartă în care este semnat locația ei. Tu dorești s-o vizitezi, dar nu poți din cauza, datoriilor pe care le ai aici. Eu am dreptate sau nu?

Milgazia se uita la ea fără să spună ceva, apoi oftă în înfrângere.

\- Asta e destul de corect… eu am sentimente pentru ea, un sentiment de mare admirație. Dar admirația mea și sentimentele mele pentru ea, înseamnă prea puțin ea. Noi doi suntem foarte diferiți, să nu mai vorbim de diferența de vârsta și viață pe care noi o avem. Să nu vorbim ca am datori aici, ea nu e legata într-un singur loc așa cum o fac eu, chiar dacă are un loc de reședință, ea nu e obligată să rămână acolo. Iar eu mai cred că ea nu și-ar dori să-mi petrec tot restul vieți mele și timpul ei, aici pe Valea Dragonilor. Apoi, sunt chiar nevoit să-ți reamintesc că noi practic ar trebui să fim dușmani, atracția mea pentru ea ar însemna trădarea rasei mele.

\- Adevărat, dar jur, Milgazia-ojisama, tu sari direct la concluzi. Tu nici măcar n-ai vorbit cu ea despre asta! Tu nu uita că aici nu e doar vorba despre tine, venirea ei aici în mod regulat dă un act de trădare pentru rasa ei, deci amândoi sunteți în aceeași oală. Tu nici măcar nu ți-ai pus întrebarea dacă te place… nu în felul în care dorești, dar poate avea un atașament față de tine. Să nu mai vorbim ca ea te vizitează în fiecare zi. Cine știe, dacă ai vorbi cu ea și dacă ai pleca de aici, poate poți trai fericit alături de ea pentru tot restul vieții tale!

\- Iar eu mă gândesc că tu erai în dezacord în privința ei.

\- Eu nu mi-am schimbat părerea despre ea. Pentru mine toți din rasa ei sunt la fel. Poate n-o cunosc în persoană, și încă am uneori îndoieli în privința ei, dar cel puțin știu că ea te face fericit!

Milgazia era gata să spună ceva despre asta, dar Memphis îl taie tăios.

\- Nu nega, Milgazia-ojisama! Eu nu te-am văzut niciodată zâmbind sau râzând așa mult ca atunci când îmi povesteai despre ea. Să nu menționez atunci când aveai ocazia, tot ce îmi povesteai era numai despre ea. Așa cum ar spune unchiul meu, tu ai un caz special în a fi nebun în dragoste.

\- Si ceea ce vrei ca eu sa fac? Ofta el.

Memphis oftă în frustrare.

\- Așa cum mi-ai spus de multe ori: Orice problemă are o rezolvare. Și este o soluție foarte simplă la problema ta! Doar spune ce simți despre ea!

Milgazia se uită la ea.

\- Tu nu poți să fi serios.

\- Eu nu am fost mai serios în viața mea decât acum. Și de aceea eu îți spun, este să încerci măcar de data asta, să-i spui totul.

Memphis îl apucă de braț și încercă să-l tracă pe Milgazia.

\- Memphis, ce faci?!

\- Au trecut deja trei ani! A sosit timpul să faci un efort, așa că încetează să te mai porți ca un bătrân țâfnos și i-ați coada și mergi să-i spui totul! Strigă ea.

\- Asta e problema de fapt. Eu nu vreau să-i spun totul! Tot ce va face, va fi decât să râdă de mine.

\- Ea până la urmă a stat în jurul tău trei ani! Ceea ce este imposibil pentru cineva din rasa ei să o facă. Dacă încă nu s-a aflat despre asta și încă stă cu tine și nu te-a omorât, trebuie să însemne ceva, ea are respect pentru tine!

\- Iar tu ești ceea care mi-a spus să nu sar la concluzi.

\- Ei bine, nici eu nu știu chiar ceea ce ea gândește, Ojisama. Dar cine știe ce îți va rezerva viața. Eu nu am nici-o garanție, dar sigur, nu se va întâmpla absolut nimic dacă rămâi aici și ți totul în tine! Poate spui că acum totul este bine, dar asta e doar fiindcă ea vine uneori să te viziteze, dar te-ai gândit cum ar fi dacă ea ar înceta să te viziteze aici în Vale? Tu chiar ai putea să travesti tot restul vieți tale cu gândul ce ar fi fost dacă? Chiar dacă ea nu ar simți așa cum ai spera, de ce să nu riști măcar puțin? Încă ceva, tu chiar vrei să ramai aici? Tu ești profesorul meu și știu că nu-ți place să te simți blocat aici si ai vrea să poți să mergi oriunde vrei și când vrei. Eu știu că e o nebunie, dar tu știi că dragonii pot alege un alt Lider pentru Valea lor.

Milgazia se uită la ea, fără să zică ceva. El nu avea nici un argument te spus, deși el ar fi vrut să protesteze. Privind reacția lui, Memphis ridică o sprânceană și îl certa.

\- Tu nu-mi spune că ți-e frică, Ojisama.

\- Ei bine, există câteva lucruri pe care mă tem, Memphis.

\- Prea bine atunci, daca tu nu ești speriat, atunci te vei duce și îi vei spune ceea ce tu simți, ea rânji și începu să plece în direcția opusa, lăsând un Milgazia adâncind în gânduri.

Zelas care ascultate toata conversația, nu s-a simți mai surpriză sau confuza în toata viața ei de nemuritor. In timp ce ascultase conversația, devenise din ce în ce mai curioasa și interesată să afle despre cine s-a îndrăgostit Milgazia. Chiar dacă stai mai bine să te gândești mai bine, Zelas ar trebui să știe că era vorba despre ea fiindcă ea era singura care îl vizita zilnic în mod regulat și ar avea amândoi probleme dacă cineva ar afla despre aceste vizite, dar ceva din ea refuza să creadă asta. Ea pur și simplu nega faptul că era vorba de ea. Dar deși, încă plănuia să omoare aceea persoană indiferent cine era, acum că începea să se gândească din nou despre misterioasa persoana. Începea din nou să simte cum furia îi creștea. Încă mai vroia să cerceteze. Memphis, a spus ceva că Milgazia avea o hartă cu locația fetei misterioase, nu?

Zelas se teleporta numai decât în biroul lui și începu să scoate toate dosarele și toate sertarele, transformase tot biroul cu capul în jos, dar ea nu gâzi nimic, nici-o hartă, sau cel puțin una care avea un semn care specifica o locație anume. Răcnind în frustrare, începu să se întrebe unde să caute, apoi se gândi, ce acuzatoare mai buna ar fi dacă nu ar fi fost propria camera. Așa că Zelas se teleportă și în camera lui, în care toată camera a avut aceiași soartă ca biroul. Totul era trântit pe jos și toate sertarele au fost scoase. Ea sfârși să se așeze printre hârtiile împrăștiate pe podea și privi încăperea. Unde nu se mai uitase și unde putea să ascunzi o hartă?

Stand pe jos, Zelas observă în cele din urma că ceva era lipit sub masă. Zelas se duse la masă și își întoarse capul ca să poate ia o privire mai buna asupra hărți. Observa că sub masă era lipită harta lumi și un loc a fost cercuit cu roșu. Ochii lui Zelas crescură în șoc când văzu unde se afla aceea zonă.

ZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZ

Milgazia ofta de frustrare. El era Liderul clanului care îl slujeau pe Regele Dragon de Apa, și toata lumea se așteaptă de la el numai la așa zisele numite măreți înțelepte în a proteja lumea, așa cum au făcut și alți Lideri de clan. De aceea, cu rangul său înalt, nu i se permitea să fie văzut sau chiar permis să fie cu oricine, mai ales să fie prieten cu un dușmanul rasei sale, dacă avea sentimente pentru acesta, era tot mai rău. Dar cel mai rău, îl enerva pe Milgazia era faptul ca pentru Zelas era ușor să ascunde motivele sale în a petrece timp cu dușmanul. Ea era un Mazoku iar ei se hrănesc cu sentimente negative, deși ea putea să se folosească de acest fapt, ca scuza pentru a sta în preajma lui și pentru al menține în viață. Totuși, asta tot era suspect, și poate era considerată un trădător chiar dacă era un Lord. Dacă vroia să se hrănească pe sentimentele cuiva făcea cu oricine alt cineva, nu cu dușmanul in mod repetat. Deși pe Milgazia, nu-l deranja faptul ca ea era un Mazoku, chiar dacă ea a ucis mulți dragoni la viața ei, dar asta a fost doar în timpul unui război, nu avea ce să argumenteze pe acest lucru.

Apoi, el îi era teama de ceea ce s-ar putea întâmpla dacă cineva s-ar afla despre asta. Memphis era singura persoana în care el putea să aibă încredere și să-i spună despre ea. Oarecum, Milgazi era conștient că nimic bun nu se putea duce dacă toata lumea ar afla ce simte el pentru ea. Până la urma, el și Zelas nu erau oricine, ea era Zelas un Lord Mazoku, dușman al rasei sale, iar el era Milgazia, Liderul clanului regelui Dragon de Apa, dușman al rasei mazoku. Cel mai probabil, dacă speranțele sale s-ar adeveri ar distruge balanța lumii. De aceea îi era frică și vroia să țină totul în el, să nu riște să provoace haos. Dar din nou, așa cum a spus Memphis, probabil sărea la concluzi, doar fiindcă îi era frică. Uneori chiar se întreba, ce îl sperie mai mult: Respingerea sentimentele lui față de Zelas sau de oameni lui?

Milgazia își lua forma sa de dragon și își prinse printre ghearele sale o cutie mare din lemn și începu să zboară spre ieșirea din Vale. Câțiva dragoni îl observaseră, dar hotărâră să nu spună nimic, așa că a fost ușor pentru Milgazia să iasă din vale. Zburând doar la câțiva kilometri depărtare de Vale, el ateriză într-o mică dumbravă în care era bine ascunsă printre copacii înalți. Acest loc era mereu doar un pic mai întunecat decât cum era în afara dumbravei, dar era un loc frumos și fascinant. Iar tot locul era numai al lui căci nimeni nu știa de el. Dacă Milgazia stătea mai bine să se gândească, Zelas fi putut să-i placă acest loc, din ceea ce el a văzut doar în trecere, acest loc îi amintea un pic de Wolf Pack Island. Deși, diferențele erau oarecum mici, cum ar fi copacii înalți și faptul că nu exista nici un ocean în apropiere.

\- Pe cine încerc să păcălesc? Ofta Milgazia cu un zâmbet trist și privi cerul (sau ce se mai vedea din cer). Cum să spun unui Mazoku fără inima ceea ce simt și să mă aștept că totul va fi bine?

\- Chiar asta mă întreb și eu.

Milgazia tresări, uitându-se în jur. El o văzu pe Zelas sprijinită de un copac cu mâinile încrucișate și un rânjet mare pe fața ei.

\- Tu chiar mă faci curios, mă întreb cine oare e aceasta fată misterioasă care pare că ești nebun îndrăgostit de ea.

\- Ze-Zelas, de cât timp ești aici?

\- De ceva vreme, dar tot nu-mi răspunzi la întrebare. Cine e aceasta persoana? La cine visezi cu ochii deschiși, Milgazia?

\- Tu știi la fel de bine ca și mine, că eu nu sunt genul de persoană care să viseze cu ochii deschiși.

\- Adevărat, spuse Zelas făcând câțiva pași mai aproape de el. Totuși, văzând că această misterioasa fata îți provoacă atâtea neliniștirii, mă face curioasă să aflu mai multe despre ea.

\- Ți-ar plăcea să întâlnești pe oricine care m-ar bune intr-o dispoziție proastă? Întreba el cu o mică încruntare.

\- Ah, nu, râse ea. Să nu mă înțelegi grijit, Milgazia, dar îmi trezește interesul faptul că nu văd cum voi doi vă puteți suporta.

\- Uneori, mă întreb același lucru. Încăpățânarea ei și modul ei de a fi vesela, să rada, și să transforme orice lucru pe care îl vede intr-o glumă, deși nu e nimic amuzant, mă face să întreb dacă ea nu cumva face asta intenționat, doar ca să ascundă starea ei sau ceea ce simte în spatele unui măști. Are un obicei să-i placă să mă enerveze pe scop, dar să recunosc că-mi trece repede supărarea. Să fiu sincer eu sunt cel care o suportă cel mai mult, din cauza că ea e o iubitoare de jocuri.

\- Oh, my, ar trebui neapărat să o cunosc! Eu aș pune pariu că ne-am înțelege de minune, spuse Zelas în râsete.

\- Iar eu uneori nu înțeleg jocurile ei, chiar dacă știe că eu am aflat ceea ce pune la cale, continui chiar după ce ai aflat că eu mi-am dat seama că tu știi adevărul.

\- Pur și simplu e distractiv și e o plăcere pe deasupra să te văd cum continui micul nostru joc ‚în a ne preface că nu știm nimic'. E totuși impresionant că ai văzut asta venind, cum ți-ai dat seama că am aflat?

\- Ei bine… ai spus totuși câteva lucruri care m-au făcut să mă gândesc așa. Dar tu, Zelas? Tu cum ai aflat?

\- Să spunem că am auzit mica ta conversație cu Memphis, rânjește râu. Serios Milgazia? Atât de mult mă vrei?

Milgazia se uita în alta parte pălind. Se întâmpla exact cum se stepat, ea ar bate joc de el de acum, fiindcă el s-a îndrăgostit ca un prost de un Lord Întunecat.

\- Milgazia.

Dragonul de aur se uita la ea surprins, tonul voci ei nu avea nici o urma de răutate, era doar calm, ceva ce nu prea auzea prea des de la ea, era o raritate când folosea un ton ca acesta. Când își ridică privirea spre ea, văzu că era lângă el și își duse mana spre obrazul si trecând mana prin spatele gâtului său, ceva ce-l făcea pe Milgazia să se simte un pic inconfortabil, dar oarecum plăcut. Deși când o privi, văzu ca ea zâmbea fără nici un pic de răutate. Milgazia o privi nedumerit.

\- Ei bine, am auzit tot ce ai spus în convorbirea ta cu Memphis, dar aș vrea să aud din nou de tine. Ceea ce simți tu pentru mine?

\- Eu nu vroiam să spun acele lucru…

\- Ah, nu nega, spuse ea cu un rânjet rău. Tu știi că urăsc minciuna, si eu știu că nu prea știi să minți, tu ești prea sincer pentru a putea să negi ceva sau sa decurgi la înșelăciune.

Milgazia înghiți un sec.

\- Ce rost ar aveam pana la urma? Tu doar îți baci joc de mine.

\- Ah, nu, Milgazia, începu ea să râdă din nou, dar se opri repede. Eu nu îmi bat joc de tine, eu doar te tachinez. Eu doar îți cer să-ți lași un pic din mândrie și să-mi spui ceea ce tu simți, dacă te face să te simți mai bine, îmi voi lăsa de asemenea un pic din mândria mea și eu îți voi spune un mic secret, spuse ea fluturând degetul arătător. Asta ca să nu te simți prea stânjenit.

Milgazia ramase tăcut, privind ochii de aur care îl fixau. Se simțea un pic prea presat ca să zică ceva, era oarecum, o declarație către un Lord Întunecat, cum să nu se simțea stânjenit? Dar în cele din urma înțelege că chiar asta ea vroia. Ea nu se stepat deloc ca el să spună ce simțea, ea vroia doar să-l vadă stânjenit. Fiindcă ea știa deja că el n-a mințit când a vorbit cu Memphis și nu avea nevoie să audă asta din nou.

\- Eu am vorbit serios. Ceea ce simt eu pentru dumneavoastră e mai mult decât admirare sau respect. Tu știi că asta e adevărat, nu vrei s-o auzi de doua ori același lucru, tu încă doar te joci. Chiar dacă ești doar tu, eu încă nu voi renunța la mândria mea, la fel o vei face și tu. Te cunosc la fel de bine cât mă cunosc pe mine si tu la fel, tu mă cunoști prea bine.

Zelas dă capul pe spate și izbucni în râs, când îl privi râse din nou, care îl făcu confuz pe Milgazia. Zelas clătină din cap și încercă să se oprească din râs.

\- Oh, aici chiar m-ai surprins, deci e adevărat ce tu spui. Se pare că ne cunoaștem mai bine decât credeam. E chiar amuzant că știm exact ce gândește unul despre celalalt.

Milgazia n-o privi în ochii pentru câteva clipe. Se gândea ca ar fi totuși bine și înțelept să nu-i spună că el nu avea idee ce gândea ea despre el. In plus, ar fi fost neplăcut să o contrazică la asta.

\- Deci ai de gând serios să renunți să fi Liderul clanului tău pentru a te alătura nouă? întrebă Zelas încă amuzată.

\- Eu nu am spus asta, spuse el cu o ușoara încruntare. Ar fi ridicol să renunț la titlul meu, ei sunt nimic fără mine, și știi asta. Iar eu nu m-aș alătura niciodată rasei Mazoku.

\- Vad, dar totuși e păcat, spuse încă rânjind. Ce vei face când ei vor afla? Tu crezi că acei dragoni proști încă vor fi de partea ta? Deși eu aș fi curioasă să văd reacția oamenilor tăi când vor afla că prea iubitul lor Lider s-a îndrăgostit de dușmanul rasei sale.

Milgazia râse iar Zelas se uită la el nedumerit.

\- Același lucru te-as întreba pe tine, Zelas. Noi doi suntem în aceiași situație dacă cineva află despre asta. Ți-am spus, tu nu ești dușmanul meu, dar pentru ambele parți, asta se numește trădare fără nici o altă explicație. Încă ceva, spuse el zâmbind tot mai larg. Să-mi spui să renunț în a fi un Lider e ca si cum eu ți-aș spune să renunți în a fi un Lord.

Zelas se uita la fața lui bosumflată. Știa că ceea ce spusese el era adevărat și el știa asta de asemenea. Nu-i plăcea, dar trebuia să o recunoască și asta era mult mai enervant. Ea ar fi blestemat de mii de ori, fiindcă ea are un atașament pe dragonul de aur. Chiar ceea ce o enerva cel mai mult, era înțelept ca nimeni să nu știe despre atașamentul ei pentru el și invers.

\- Prea bine, oftă ea, Bine, dar știi, tu va trebui să mă răsfeți cu o masă bună pentru asta!

\- Ce spui de niște vin în schimb? Întrebă el cu un zâmbet arătând către cutia pe care o luase cu el.

\- Ah, nu, bună încercare, dar tu nu scapi așa ușor, spuse ea cu un zâmbet elegant și se întinse pentru ai șopti în urechea lui. Nimeni nu trebuie să știe despre noi, înțelegi?

\- Desigur, de asta vrei să părăsesc Valea, nu?

\- Nu, eu în deosebire de tine, pot să-mi mint rasa mea și să fac totul să pară diferit decât ceea ce e în realitate, spuse ea cu un rânjet rău. Eu nu ți-am spus, eu am un atașament pentru tine, dar știi ce înseamnă asta? Tu nu vei mai putea scăpa de mine, vreodată. Tu vei fi al meu și vei rămâne așa pentru tot restul vieți tale, fie că vrei fie că nu. Deci, tu nu vei putea scăpa așa ușor de mine și nimeni nu va avea nici un drept să te ia de la mine! Eu până la urma sunt Zelas BeastMaster, ce e al meu, al meu rămâne! Si ceea ce despre rasa ta, te privește doar pe tine.

Milgazia ridica o sprânceana.

\- Ce s-a întâmplat cu ,Nimeni nu trebuie să știe,?

\- Ah, nimeni nu trebuie să știe adevăratul motiv. Nimeni nu s-ar plânge sau ar comenta dacă m-ar găsi în jurul unui dragon de aur. Ei ar fi suspicioși la început, dar cu niște mici scuze, care ar ocoli adevărul, totul s-ar rezolva foarte ușor. In plus, dacă dragonii află, nimeni n-ar da doi bani pe părerea lor. Dar aici totul depinde de tine să i-ei acest risc, spuse ea cu un rânjet rău și trecând un deget pe obrazul lui. Știi, eu nu o să te iau deloc cu ușorul.

Zelas se îndepărtă de Milgazia iar el o urmări cu privirea. Zelas se aplecă și deschise cutia luând de acolo o sticlă de vin și două pahare si le umple pe amândouă. Apoi cu un pahare de vin intr-o mână și cu altul în cealaltă mână, ea veni lângă Milgazia.

\- Poftim, Zelas ii dă lui Milgazia un pahar de vin. Dacă acum noi am lămurit totul, hai să bem, apoi vom vedea ce va fi. Deși prevăd ca lucrurile vor deveni mult mai interesante de acum.

\- Într-adevăr, iar eu voi lua acest risc, spuse el cu un mic zâmbet și lua o înghițitură din vin.


End file.
